The Escape
by jackmansgrrl
Summary: I got this stupid idea to cross the late eighties early nineties X-Men comics with the new Wolverine movie.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the forest trying to get away from the memories. Not watching where she was going she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. As she picked herself off the ground she seen a man no more than 5'ft 4.

"Gateway please I really don't need this now." She whispered as she dusted off her knee's. The man 'Gateway' as she called him looked at her with compassion filled eyes and held out his hand.

"You want to help me ?" She questioned. Gateway nodded his approval. She took his hand, closed her eyes and nodded. Only a second later she was surrounded by a brilliant light and lifted off the ground into the air.

When the light vanished she crashed to the ground. She heard voices around her.

"Wraith ! How did you do that ?" The first one questioned.

"If it was me Wade, trust me I would've known." A second one said. As soon as his sentence was finished she heard a rustling of fabric.

"What is going on out here !?" A third snarled.

"A girl just fell out of the sky sir." The second voice chirped.

"Bullshit Wade, now what really happened ?" The third barked.

"Wade is telling the truth Stryker." The second one said calmly

At that moment the girl opened her eyes and looked at the men with shocking blue eyes.

"Can you speak English ?" The third man known as 'Stryker' asked

"Do I look stupid to you ?" She replied as she started to get up but stopped when she heard a click and felt a gun being held to her neck. She gulped and looked back at Stryker.

"Now then, whats your name ?" He questioned.

"Jubilation Lee." Was his answer.

"Well Jubilation I am Colonel William Stryker, and I think were going to be very good friends for the upcoming times." He said as a wicked grin took over his face


	2. Chapter 2

"Well since were friends then, mind getting the gun off me ?" She asked in her sweetest voice while batting her eyelashes.

"Heh, sorry young lady but I don't trust you enough to do that just yet." He said studying her closely. "Are you a mutant ?" He continued.

"Nope, I just have a lot of people that follow me around and shoot off fireworks." She replied sarcastically. "Can I at least stand up ? My knees hurt." She then added as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

" Of course ! How could I be so rude !" Stryker said in a sickinly sweet voice. He motioned to the Asian man behind her to let her up. "Let me introduce you to your new co-workers." He added and he pointed to a black am in a cowboy hat and a calm expression on his face.

"This is John Wraith, He is the resident teleporter.".Jubilee noted that he was the only black man in the group. Stryker then pointed to at a man with brown hair that was about 5 ft' 11. "This is Wade Wilson, He is not a mutant but he is a master of the swords" Stryker said as Wade bounced around and waved at her goofily. "The man behind you is David North. He can store energy and release it at any time he wants to but he prefers to use his guns." Jubilee looked behind her and glared at him. As far as she knew she did not like him. Stryker then pointed to the tallest in the group. "That is Victor Creed he is a feral and prefers to be called Sabretooth."Jubilee just looked at him. "The man beside him is his brother, Logan, he is also a feral." Jubilee shuddered as she looked at the face of the man she was trying to get away from, she knew though that this was a different Logan that didn't even know her so she smiled at him. "Last but not Least Bradley (sorry I don't know his last name so I just call him Bradley)he can control any electrical object with his mind." Jubilee looked at Bradley and smiled she decided that she liked him just because he looked cute and was obviously shy.

Stryker then continued "Welcome to Team X".


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later...

"And this miss Lee shall be your new quarters." Wade said as he opened up the door to Jubilees new room. He walked in and spun around goofily. "As you can see, the room is spartan with only a bed, a dresser and a mirror." He said in a dreamy voice. Jubilee giggled as she watched him.

"Thank you Wade." She said then as she began looking at the room more closely. "No offense but I kinda don't have any clothes, I was wondering if there is a mall around here to shop at ?" She then asked as she looked in the dressers.

"Well there is a mall a couple of miles out of here, but Stryker wont let you go unless one of us is with you." Wade said as he began jumping on the bed.

"Why ?" Jubilee asked her head bobbing up and down as she watched him jump.

"Stryker doesn't trust you any whatsoever yet." Was her response.

"Okay then, two questions, how do I earn his trust and do I get paid for helping you guys out ?" She said as she sat on the floor looking up at Wade.

"First of all most of us just earned his trust by just doing what he says without question. Second we get paid 900 bucks a week."He said as he stopped jumping and went over to the door. "Now if you dont mind I am going to go see if Sabretooth will get high on catnip. I bid you adieu." He finished as he bowed gracefully and left the room.

"Well."She said to herself. "Looks like I'm going shopping."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay let's go !" Jubilee said as she jumped into the jeep.

"You know J, I cant remember the last time I ever went on a date." Wade said as he hopped into the drivers side of the jeep.

"You mean with a girl or just on a date ?" Jubilee smirked as she side looked him.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm gay ?" He whined as they drove down a dirt path.

"I think its either the spiked up hair or the cologne." She stated as they then turned onto the main road.

"Come on its one of the most expensive colognes on the market ! And if I wear my hair down I look like a squirrel." He huffed.

"Squirrel ?" She asked.

"Don't ask..."

"Ooookay." She said as she looked at him strangely.

"Oh ! Were here !" He said excitedly as he jumped out and raced over to her side to open up the door.

XXX

"Well then where do you want to go fir... Well hello wanna go out sometime ?" Wade said as they passed a woman, which earned him a punch in the nose.

"Nice Wade." Jubilee said dryly as she watched him writhe on the floor.

"That usually doesn't happen." He responded as he stood up. "Watch and learn." He finished as he walked over to another woman but didn't even get the chance to open his mouth before he got a black eye.

"Oh yeah, usually happens, translation: always happens." She sighed. "Come on I need someone to carry my bags."

XXX3 hours later

***beep beep be-beep***

"What was that ?" Jubilee asked through her mouthful of nacho's.

"Stryker he wants me back right now." Wade sighed as he got up.

"Wait I'm not done shopping yet !" Jubilee hissed at him.

"Yeah and its my job to help you finish with it. For now at least." A voice behind her said.

"Gotta go." Wade squeaked and then ran off.

Jubilee looked behind her and gulped at who she had see. Victor Creed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hehe... Umm hi Vic." She said nervously as she shifted around in her seat.

"What's the matter Lee ? Nervous ?" He taunted as he looked her up and down. It was the first time he had ever seen the girl close up.

"Yes I am. Now I just have a few things I need to buy. It will only take me a couple of minutes and then I will be back." She said nervously as she stood up and turned around. Next thing she knew he was right beside her. Breathing down her neck.

"I don't think so." He whispered fiercely. "You see. Stryker doesn't really trust you yet. He wants me to keep an eye on you from now on. Says that Wade is to 'lenient'."

"Well then, looks like you get to carry my bags." She countered as if he had never even said his last sentence to her in the first place. She then shoved her twenty-something bags in his arms and started off towards Victoria's Secret.

2 hours later

She sighed as she looked out the window of the black H3 Hummer. Sabretooth had dragged her out of Hot Topic just when she found the shirt she wanted.

"Quit sighing it gets old very quick." He snarled at her.

"Maybe if you didn't take me out of the mall so quickly I wouldn't be." She snapped back at him.

"Look you little shit. I dont care what Stryker says I will hurt you if you dont shut up for once." He threatened as the car jerked to a stop and he put his hands around her throat.

"What-ever *Hack* you want." She said pleadingly as she looked him in the eyes.

"Good." He grunted as they went off to the compound.

XxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: forgot to add disclamor to the other see...characters dont belong to meh they belong to marvel and other peoples...

oh and please reveiw and comment. i am also running out of ideas and need some inspiration. once again please review.


	6. Chapter 6

When they entered the compound Jubilee grabbed her bags and fled the car in no less than five seconds. When Logan seen her distressed look he automatically knew his brother did something. He cursed to himself as he went to hunt down his brother.

"What did you do ?" He snarled as he found his brother lounging on the couch in the rec room.

"Nothing, just taught her to keep her mouth shut around me." Victor replied lazily as he sharpened his claws.

"And what did you do to teach her that ?" He questioned as his claws slowly came out.

"Oh nothing, just made sure she had no air to talk with." Victor said easily ignoring his brothers claws.

"You bastard !!! Shes just a kid !!!" Logan roared as her then lunged at his brother.

Logan got in a few good shots before Dukes ripped him off Victor.

"What is going on here ?!?!?!?!" Stryker yelled as he stalked into the room.

"He just choked Jubilee." Logan said accusingly to Stryker.

"Is this true Victor ?" Stryker asked looking up at Victor warningly.

"What if I did ?" Victor asked looking up at Stryker expectantly.

"Kitchen duty for a week." Stryker said as he turned around and headed for the door, he then stopped thinking to himself then said "Oh, and you will also be paying for Jubilations items as an apology for her."

"That ain't fair !!!!!!!!!!" Victor roared as he flew up off the ground and glared at Stryker.

"Well then, think before you do next time." Stryker smirked as he left.

Wade who was sitting in one of the recliners ran up to check up on Jubilee to see if she was all right.

"Come in."She said as he knocked.

"I heard !!! Are you all right ?" He asked as he stepped into her room and seen her looking at her neck in the mirror.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just planning on revenge."

"Ohhhhh !!! May I join in ?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course !!! Your the only person around here, besides Logan, to help me." She smiled

"Well then, What did you have in mind ?" He grinned evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Be careful," Jubilee hissed as Wade cursed up a storm after he stubbed his toe on the door frame.

"Don't blame me it was the doors fault," He whined as he hopped around on one foot.

"And stop hopping around he'll hear us," She snarled as she slapped him.

"Okay, okay," He once again whined.

Jubilee picked the lock to Victors room when Wade realized something.

"Why would he wake up when you drugged up his food with enough stuff to knock out a berserk elephant ?"

Jubilee froze thinking to herself, stood up and blew the handle off the door with her powers.

"We could have done that earlier you know," He sighed.

"Well then we wouldn't have been able to play super spies have we ?!" She said happily as they strode in the room and pulled out the shaving cream and the razor.

"You ready ?" She asked

"As I'll ever be," He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice roared through the compound.

In a flash Jubilee was at Logan's side knowing he would not let Victor hurt her. She knew he had a soft spot for her.

Victor flew in the kitchen and automatically went to kill Jubilee.... To bad he ran into Logan on the way.

"Out of the way Jimmy I gotta head to decapitate," Victor roared fighting against Logan.

It took Logan a minute to realize that his brother was clean shaven and burst out laughing at him.

Victor let out a whine as his pride was wounded then noticed Jubilee staring at him.

"What ?" He asked.

"Dude, without the facial fair your actually pretty hot," Jubilee giggled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Victor grinned to himself thinking of all the ways he could use that against her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bang, bang, bang!!

"I don' wanna go to school mom." Jubilee muttered as she buried her head in her soft plushy Spongebob pillow. But apparently whoever was banging on her door thought otherwise.

"Come on Lee!!! We got a mission and we need you!" Victor yelled through the door as he banged louder (if that was possible).

"Just give me a minute asshole!!!" Jubilee screamed as she made a dash for her dresser freezing at the last minute. Then heading for the door "Ummmm what do we were on these missions ?" She asked Victor with a cute smile and a sugary voice.

"That's what I'm also here for." Victor grinned smugly as he handed her camouflage cargo's, a black belly tank top, and heavy army boots. "Your allowed to add stuff just don't over do it." He then growled and slinked away.

"Hmmmm…I can work with this." Jubilee said to herself as she headed back into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubilee looked at herself in the mirror to see her outfit. She added her dog tags, her holed black leather belt to hold a couple of guns in, some leather armbands and a red bandana around her neck (what ? I like bandanas...). "Well this is as good as it is going to get. Until I can go to the mall again." She thought as she turned out of her bedroom and into the sterile metal lined hallway. She stopped when she realized she had no idea of where she was going. Luckily she spotted John and chased after him. "Hey! Hey! Heyyyy John! Umm…Do you know where the mission place is?" She asked cutely as she bounced beside him.

"Hehe…First of all pipsqueak, It's the meeting room. And second of all, if Stryker see's you that hyper you'll be out. K ? Now calm down and follow me." He chuckled as he headed down the hallway then swung a left. Jubilee not paying attention and thinking of what her first mission with her new team would be like did not realize that there was a door and proceeded to fall on her ass.

"There's another thing Lee, you gotta pay more attention." He scalded as he picked her up by the back of her teddy tank top and then pressed the button for the door to open.

"Ah John. How nice of you to escort ms. Lee here to us. Now if you will just take your seats." Stryker said as he motion for an empty seat between Zero and Dukes and another between Wade and Vic. Automatically deciding that she wanted the one between Wade and Vic because A: Zero scared the living shit out of her. B: After a training accident she thought Dukes was going to squish her every time she seen him. And C: She liked both Wade and Vic.

When she got herself settled in Stryker started. "Okay team, This mission is to find and take down and stop some terrorists in east Saudi Arabia."

TBC

Sorry about the wait. Been busy with school and everything. And also sorry for the not funniness in this chapter… I couldn't come up with anything… I also think I might draw a pic of Jubilee in her Suit so if you wanna see it just email me later (like in a couple of days) and I might have it.

PEACE OUT HOMEDOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
